Angels demons
by kattonolove1
Summary: Yami and Yugi are from differnt worlds and when thier worlds clide with each other and his family/friends are getting them to who knows will love bloom or will a prolem arise find out in the Angels demons
1. Chapter 1

Angel's demons

Katto: sorry guys I lost my whole entire page for this story.

YA: yeah stop complaining.

Katto: says the idiot on the flipping chair slouching around

Katto and YA: Yelling

Yugi: uh yami should we stop them

Yami: (huddling in a corner) No! Not when katto's mad she'll kill us (all the other yami's come out from behind yami)

Ryou: seriously watch this Katto Yugi and I are hungry and we want to help cook!

Katto: mkay Ryou lets go

Bakura: YA lets go to the movies

Ya: Hell no! Katto's cooking

Yami: and what's so good about that

YA: (mouth drops) katto's cooking is so delicious.

She can make a mean Raman noodle on the stove I always burn it up.

Katto; 0 well on to the story

* * *

Yami! Yelled Anzu a northern light princess and Yami and his brother Ametu were sitting on the throne talking about Ametu's engagement and man was stina mad. Stina a French maid in Egypt she was bought at a slave trade last year. Yes Anzu said Yami.

Oh am I interrupting anything, said Anzu

No Anzu you are not interrupting anything now what is it, said Yami

Hum Hum Yami and Ametu you know your sister Tea right said Anzu

Yes Anzu we know our sister now what is it, said Ametu

Well I want to know if it is okay with you and your father if I could marry Tea. Said an uncertainty Anzu Yami jumped up and ran around the room screaming yes then Ametu caught him.

Yes Anzu you can since father is ill we will take over the plans, said Ametu

Yes! Yelled Anzu everyone laughed as Anzu ran from the room

Now that's that is over bye brother I trust that you can run the kingdom until your married and you can split the rain, said a very sad Ametu I'll see you as soon as I can brother.

Then Ametu left the room to get in the carriage awaiting outside of the castle to take him to Japan to meet Honda his future bride. That night Yami and Seto his cousin cried for their brother and cousin Ametu.

Five years later

King Yami today he shall be yelled a servant named Keep, he really wasn't much of a servant he despised Yami very much even tried to kill Yami before, but he is still working on that debt. But now he isn't out for Yami a man named Yoshiro is. Yami said keep, all of us are going out to the slave trade do you want to come to.

Yes said Yami what could it hurt. Unknown to Yami It will hurt a lot. Later at the slave trade, Yugi said a distraught Joey do you think we will be took great care of

I don't know Joey I don't know said a bathing Yugi, Later on Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Stavan were all ready to go to the slave trade.

Hey Yami, said Bakura and Malik at the same time. Hey guys how it is going at the factories (Katto: Yes Mark works at a food factory and Bakura works at an artifact factory heee Ironic). Pretty well Yami pretty well and you with being king of Egypt. Very fine Bakura very fine Yami said tiredly. Man you look tired Yami are you sure you are okay. Yes Bakura I am fine said Yami now let's get to the slave trade before Mark drools over that lady in the Market.

Later at the Market Yami and the others are all piled up and upon the stand for the important people in Egypt along with his servant Keep.

* * *

YA: No! Katto you are killing me please finish

Katto: I drawled a blank

YA : how can you say that so calmly

Ciel: are you _ Katto are you nuts why

Katto : 0_0 Ciel I'd except that from Alois but not you has alois finally gotten to you and why areyou here

Ciel :you like my charater in black butler and you are like him

Katto: oh yeah Elizabeth

Elizabeth: got it (drags Ciel out of the room by his arm )


	2. Chapter 2

Angels demons Katto: hey guys Iam back YA: like it loves it just doesn t flame. Katto: shut up Yami lol Ciel: hey Katto: hello Ciel how is London Alois: oh just jolly Katto Katto: okay bye Alois Alois: what the_  
Katto: I do not own yugioh bye oh and I am sorry I forgot to put it on my last chapter.

The sale

* * *

"yugi!" said a few teens"what are we going to do we are princes for ra's sake. Joey,Ryou,and Malik calm down we will be fine no matter what just act like all the others maybe we will meet Anzu or Heba, you guys know our brother Prince Ametu's husband. Well we need to be calm and we'll get out of this in 1 month we will tell our masters that we are the princes of Japan.

Ten seconds later Prince Yami, yelled a man over the speaker, and lord Bakura, lord Malik, Lord Seto and their faithful servent keep.  
Are all here to witness this slave trade, and here are the slaves first James we are bideding at 10 bronze coins. Alright sold for 90 bronze coin's. Alright now it is time for are prized 4 slaves: first Joey weeler at 12 gold coins. Everyone in the crowed gasped " 12 gold coins" some spoke. Seto whom was wanting to see what all the fuss is about came to look at the stage. He gasped he had just seen the most beautifulest creature since ever standing there was a male at 5'4 with the most sandyest hair he has ever seen, and the skin was the palest/ tan mix that he had ever seen, if his mother didn't belive in love at first sight he would have never belived it he was in love with this slave.

A man in the back yelled 14 gold coins. Then everyone looked at him and shouting started over the young hansome boy that all could have. Seto whom by then was getting angry yelled 6 golutes (in my language for diamon coins that only royal familys and freinds carry but were aloud to give them to others but as gold coins faked) the bidder was happy to obiged so he yelled sold to the gentleman in the box. Then Joey walked to Seto's side his box with the bidder for his money. Seto was jumping around in his box saying yes, yes ,yes, all of his garuds were outside laughing. Then they let them in as another bidder started one for a kid that Seto at that moment didn't care for, all he seen was a beautiful blond right in front of him.

Alright yelled the next bidder we have a new slave up here so all of you have the chance to get this beauty as well. His name is Malik as soon as everyone saw malik they started yelling prices. Mark who at that point was really bored went to watch the display and what he seen was more then he could take: he seen a young boy with light sandy hair unlike the last more beautiful and addicting he wanted him he wanted Malik. A man yelling 62 gold coins brought him to reality then he yelle d 17 golutes and he got Malik in which he was smiling the whole time he gave the fake golutes to the bidder and didn't notice the next bidder coming with another boy.

Okay yelled a female bidder who was wincing for the young boy she was bidding away: Ryou is his name. We will start the bidding at 29 coins. Bakura who radomly seen Ryou was yelling with the rest of the crowd out amounts untill he yelle d out 50,000 gold coins and got Ryou.

Yugi whom refused to go out there was cuerntly being told what to do and asked nicely to leave and show his pretty face to the crowd, was stubberonly not leaving untill the owner over the slave trade came in. " Alright Yugi if you don't get out there I will personly ask my freind Justian to rape you simple as that Prince Yugi, he said." All the maids gasp He's a prince said some. Yugi then felt scared he thought he was going to die this guy could hurt him really bad so he agreed and the owner named oshio wiped everyones memorys so no one will know of this incadent, so Yugi hopefuly be so ugly no one will want him and an idea formed he lead Yugi to a room where he would disfigure Yugi. Unknowing to him a woman watching the prince Yami noticed this extange and folllowed her name is Isis she is the prince's royal healer. She watched as yugi was wipped and hit and beated almost to death and left almost unreconizeable but she had an very great idea. Yami was bored out of his mind he was happy when he saw Isis coming but what she said probely confused him untillhe seen a very young looking boy apear upon the stage. His breath caught at the sight the young child had cuts and scrapes all over him but other than that he would have out shined all lady's in egypt. Yami himself was wishing he wasn't engaged to Mai the supposed beauty of egypt but this one is the true beauty of egypt he even out shine's Ra himself. Before Yami knew it he had bought Yugi for Two Thousand Gold coins.

* * *

Katto: Okay tell me like love this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote and that is good because I just drawed a blank for the next chapter.  
Ciel: nice katto nice Katto: Damn it Ciel I know I am way behind in the chapters because schools here and I am tired of all the Bullshit that all the people at school are doing apearently I am a real big loser and I can't talk to anyone because I suposaly I am to shy.  
Ciel: Damn don't kill the messanger Katto: sorry Ciel these Damn people get on my nerves I want to be home schooled but I have to go at least. YA: Katto (trys to kiss her ) Katto: Damn it YA not again Alois: hahaha Ciel: wtf Alois!  
sebastian: Bochan!  
Ciel: shitshitshitshitshit Naruto: Naruto Sasuke: shut up bitch bend it Katto: hell no sasuke not in my house your not GET THE HELL OUT.  
Ciel: Go Katto Go Katto: {fighting to get to the cam}  
Katto:r&r


	3. Chapter 3

The Angel's demons

Katto: Hey guys this is really fun/ angering because some idiot is hitting me on the head for the past ten hours straight with a fucking pillow.

Alois: (thinking) she looks hotx6

Katto: Alois! Stop fucking hitting me.

Ciel: (over in the corner laughing his ass off)

Sebastian: (picks up Alois and kisses him on the cheek)

Katto; 0 Yaoi! Cute

Sebastian: two birds with one stone two birds-

Ciel: what the hell Sebastian

Katto: cielxsebastian!

Sebastian: alright

Ciel: hell no Sebastian I orde- (gets cut off by Sebastian kissing him)

Katto: Sebastian you really don't care do you?

Sebastian: Hell no Ciel's Cuter than a kitten

Katto: I do not own yugioh if I did a lot of Yaoi action will happen, at this time we are having ciel and Sebastian smutty goodness.R&R

In the life of a slave

Katto: do not own yugioh

"Hey"yelled 4 angry boys' we are not pets", "yes you actually are" snickered a maid Yugi unknowingly got himself a prince of Egypt and so did the others except they are lords. "Just fucking great" said Yugi and the others. Unknowingly to them the very people they were talking about was just right outside the door.

"Yami what do you think we should do" said a worried Malik

"Well boys I guess we have a war on our hands" Yami said in a mocking tone. Just then Yami made his presents known, "lady's will you leave us to talk to them, don't worry they'll still be dressed" Yami said with a wink.

All the lady's left and Yami and the gang of royals were left with the servant princes. All the princes and the royals sat down, neither willing to talk. Just then Yami's father came bursting in the room. "Yami "he yelled, "Yes father" Yami said a little too calmly. " Oh hello my name is akkie sort for some long name I chosen to forget about a long time ago, and you" said Akkie.

"My name is Yugi Hikari, Malik Hikari, Ryou Hikari, and Joey Hikari" they all said simultaneously.

"Well Hikari's if I may call you that" said Akkie

"Why should we care", said Joey "we're servants after all"

"Oh" said a disappointed King they got up and bowed and asked for permission to leave but they were sorely denied. "No" Yami sorely denied "I wish for you to stay and talk freely with us". "But" argued Yugi but was sorely interrupted.

"Yugi I am very sorry but you don't defy your master knowing you all are new to this," said a confused Yami.

"Yes Master "said Yugi. Yami at that point felt extremely guilty, just shut his mouth and made an invisible promise that he would make it up to Yugi. Yami completely ignoring the surprised look on Yugi's face.

Later that night in Yami's room

"Yugi I need you" said Yami.

"Okay Master" Said Yugi knowingly.

"Please Yugi call me Yami in private" said Yami

"Okay Yami" Yugi ventured out.

"What Yugi" said Yami?

"Not to be rude, but you called for me" said Yugi "Oh yes I did" said Yami "I was just wondering if you know where your sleeping?"

"Actually no" said Yugi

"Oh man those maids forget every time, well Yugi you can sleep in my room tonight" said Yami.

"Yes Yami" said Yugi knowing it was fruitless to deny Yami.

"What" they heard from the room next to them. They ran as fast as they could with some words spinning into their minds "Seto and Joey"

Katto: Heee cliffy man do I love these.

YA: yes we all know how you love cliffy's.

Katto: (Yelling) what is that supposed to mean.

YA: Katto does not own Yugioh R&R

Katto and YA : (yelling very far and getting farther by the minute)

Alois: that's what Katto gets for naming her Yami after me (Insert evil laugh here)

Katto: shut up Alois (Katto walks off ) oh and have a safe day/night where or when you are.

YA: Nice speech

Katto: thanks worked on it for 2 seconds


	4. Chapter 4

Angels Demon's

Katto: hey how it's going cast.

Ciel: just get to the point in the story

Katto: okay I'll get to it I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi and Yami i ran as fast as they could thinking the worst. But when they were in for a turn for the worst. Yugi ran in first to keep his prince safe for now. The sight he saw was- laughable, Seto and Joey were on top of each other fighting over a game."Man you to hit it off real fast ,I mean you only met today" said a still laughing yet partly joking Yugi.

And at that moment Yami walked in and had to go outside everyone knew what he was doing possibly laughing his butt of at that point. Then Seto came up with a great game that got all of the teen's heads up even Yami who heard from the door. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Yes" they all screamed.

Wait shouldn't we make this funnier" said Yugi with an evil smile, (well as good as on his sweet face, said you know who no pointing fingers or saying names, Yami ) Next thing you know our characters running through the endless halls they somehow knew. They found Malik and Mark first walking back and told them to meet in Seto's room something big is going to happen that was an enough to get them going. Ryou was outside of Bakura's room crying Yugi was the first there, you know and all high classes having fighting classes for the prince training. "What's wrong Ryou" said a slightly angered Yugi?

"Okay then let's get Bakura" said Joey sensing Yugi's discomfort.

They walked in the room only to see why Ryou was blushing Bakura and a lady were getting it on, on the floor. Just then Bakura came in through the window, "What the hell is going on here" said Bakura

The lovers jumped the window only to disappear into dust." What in the hell, was that" said Bakura.

"I don't know, but let's go" said Joey. They roamed the halls for a little while until they came upon Seto's room. Joey told Seto everything that happened and when they got finished Seto talked to a servant. Then they got their game on.

"Joey" said Yugi "Truth or dare"

"Dare me Yugi" said Joey not expecting Yugi to have a good one.

"Kiss Seto" Yugi said still holding a laugh.

"No way in hel-" It's a dare Joey

"fine" Joey grumbled, he walked over to Seto who was with the others playing truth or dare. Unknowingly Seto was kissed right on the lips by Joey and the others started laughing and all joined together to play. Joey's turn.

"Yugi truth or dare" said Joey

"Truth" Yugi said taking the safe road.

"Man you're no fun, okay who in this room, you like and/or would, take to a closet with you." Said Joey

"Man you're a really perv. Joey" said Yugi. Joey got into a rampage and forgot what he dared Yugi. Yami just arched his fancy eyebrow, with his famous trademark smirk a playing on his lips. Seto's turn he dared Bakura to kiss Ryou. Ryou still whining got cut off when Bakura pressed his lips to Ryou's.

"If were just goanna dare to kiss each other why not play spin the bottle." Said Yugi. "Okay" everyone agreed. So Yugi got out a bottle and Yami spin it, and it landed on Yugi. Yugi didn't fuss he just reached up and pecked Yami on the lips, then spined the bottle. It land on Ryou, Ryou and Yugi kissed each other on the cheek. Then Bakura got bored and that's how 7 minutes in heaven, was played. Bakura and Ryou was first everyone waited 7 minutes, and opened the door Bakura was on top of Ryou sucking his neck, leaving red marks everywhere, until a cough interrupted them and Malik, Mark was next. 7 minutes later they caught them half naked and kissing. Then Seto and Joey's turn they found them arguing and sneaking kisses. Yugi and Yami is next.

* * *

Katto : I was fangirling all through this.

YA: Haha NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Ciel: what's wrong with him

Katto: I stopped the story, on him again.

Ciel: (reading the story) I need SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian: Yes my lord

Ciel: Get You're one hell of a butler ass over here and show me! !

Sebasian: (seemed freaked out ) Yes my lord( with a creepy smile he pick's up Ciel and carry him away)

Katto: don't soil the couches I just bought them. Man were could a 14 going on 15 year old girl gonna find a leather couch like that.


End file.
